


From Magic to the Real World

by AsunaKaz



Series: once upon a time [1]
Category: Regina Mills - Fandom
Genre: F/F, POV Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaKaz/pseuds/AsunaKaz
Summary: What if in the actual world, where we live existed magic?I’m not referring to the magic we are used to seeing, from the circus, or that magic shows that cut the lady in half.The magic I’m referring is the magic of the true love kiss, curses, dragons and witches. That magic but in our world, in the middle of the century 21, who would it be our life in the middle of these persons that control so much power, a power that runs in their veins since they are born, some by heritage, others by pure mistery, and some of them by making everything they can to have it.What if in the inside of all continents, all of them, besides the human world, existed the magic world. Where only people with this gift would step.





	1. Forest of Fear

Footsteps are heard at a distance, in the Forest of the Fear, where 4 kids try not to make much sound or being seen. “Ok guys this is a fresh deer footprint,” whispers Zigi the leader of the group.“And point to North”, Zigi point te direction with his arm.“But Zigi we can’t go to the North of the forest, Master Fozo prohibited everyone in the village to go there, it’s too dangerous”, say other boy named Geso, known by following the rules of the village,“Well if you don’t want to go there them I go, because I’m starving and I would die for a piece of fresh meat, I don’t want to eat dry vegetables again ”, says Asuna the only girl on the group. Geso looks to Asuna like she said the most stupid thing he heard, and look to Zigi like looking for help, but Zigi agreed, “I’m sorry Geso but I’m with Asuna in this one ”, Geso can’t believe that Zigi agreed with this madness idea. “Sejo?"Geso looks for the last boy of the group hopeless."Sorry Geso” it’s all that Sejo says, he don’t talk to much but agreeing with the other friends and not to him let Geso angry.

Geso doesn’t have another choice, the Forest of Fear is dangerous to walk alone, and the chances to get out alive alone are really low. Since young their keeper Miss Sherine tells stories about the Forest of Fear, the monsters that live in there, the danger of being alone in there, and only the bravest and strongest are allowed to go there by Master Fozo. In the group, Zigi was the leader, Asuna the Bravest, Sejo the Brain, and well Geso was the one that makes sure that they follow the rules of the Village.

“Let’s go Gezo who don’t like a little adventure and adrenaline?” Asuna tries to encourage Geso. “Asuna not everyone likes to run in danger as you do” Asuna laugh and put an arm around Geso’s soulders “Come on, let’s go” and the group starts to walk deep in the Forest. The deepest the go darkest the forest became, and make terrific sounds. A sound at the distance makes all look to the left of the forest, their hearths beat in their chest with fear, Zigi, Sejo, and Asuna prepare their bows to shoot and defend their selves if is needed, and Geso holds the back of Zigi t-shit with fear. They are all prepared to shoot but Zigi sees that it’s just the deer they were hunting, and drop the bow and raise the right hand with the closed fist. They all understand what Zigi means and drop their bows. The deer was drinking water from one river that was near. Zigi prepare the bow to shot and kill the deer, he aims to the deer and when he goes to shot the deer something in the river jumps and catch the deer with one bite and swallows him at once. The four friends jump with fear, for seconds they don’t move in shock. The stories are real, monsters lived in the forest.

The monster was like a crocodile but much bigger, big muscles and lots of pointed teeth. Before they can say something and move a muscle, a creepy laught echoes the forest. Orcs.“Ah, Tros said that Crock would kill it with just a bite”, the first Orc said.“Yes, Gnok thinks Crock will be good when the war begins, how many humans do Tros think that fits in Crock mouth?”, the other orc put his big and green hand and start to pull his big and nasty beard. “Uhm, Tros think four our five”, “Gnok smell something delicious.” the orc begins to smell the air and the other orc do the same.

The group nows that it’s them and they need to get the hell out of there, they turn around to start to run, but something stops them.“Ged smell delicious humans and came to eat them” the orc in front of the group says, the group looks shoked.“RUN!” That’s all that Sigi can say. Each of them run to one side of the forest. Zigi west, Asuna east, Sejo south. Asuna was running but them she realizes that Geso is not running he’s standing in front of the org still in shock, “GESO!! RUN!!” Asuna scream to her friend but it’s too late the org catch in and swallows it at once and cleans his mouth with his arm. “GESO!!” Asuna scream not believing that her friend just got eaten by an org, she felt so angry she pulls her bow and starts to shoot the orc, but the arrows did not damage the orc because of his armor. When the orc turns around and looks at the girl with anger eyes, Asuna knows it’s time to run.

That’s what she does she run as fast as she can never looking back, tears start to fall from her eyes. After a while she falls in the ground, after running like for hours, her legs hurt and her throat is dry, tears still roll down from her cheeks, “NO, NO, NO, NO…” she says while punching the grass under her. She falls back and looks to the sky and try to calm her self. After that, she looks around and sees that she is somewhere that looks like outside of the forest. After rest, a little she rises.“I need to go to the village, the orgs are coming, and I need to warn them”.It’s almost sunset she is tired but needs to get to her village the faster the can. She runs, for a time but she collapses on the ground tired and sad. And before she closes her eyes red is all she can see before it turns to black.


	2. The Village

Something is not right, Asuna wants to sleep and there's a light that is not letting her. Asuna opens her eyes and let them adjust to the light of the sun, them she looks around trying to figure where she is, a big headache hit her. "I must pass out last night", she put a hand on her head trying to search for any injury, fortunately, there's none.

She gets up and cleans the dirt from her clothes, her pants explicitly. Yes she always liked to be with the boys, she loved adventure and the adrenaline, the girls at her village weren't that fun, they spend all day cooking, cleaning, and talking about boys. Asuna didn't like to be that type of girl that waits for her charming prince and need to be saved, no, she wanted to be the savior. The one that is strong, courageous, intelligent, and brave enough to fight with a dragon and save the princess.

That's why the most time she was with boys instead of girls, there's where she knows her three friends. Zigi, Geso, Sejo. Being friend with Geso was easy, at the village being a boy and don't like to fight, do man things or not liking girls is equal to being a girl, so Geso at first was the only friend that Asuna had, with Zigi she had to make him respect her, he was the popular boy of the village, and he does it when one of his friends ask if she was born with a dick and after his friend broke an arm and a few ribs. After that Asuna was treated equally and even make great friends that with time they passed to be like brothers.

And now one of them is gone, Geso, Asuna shakes thinking about it. And with that, she starts to run again, maybe it's not too late, maybe the orgs haven't yet arrived at the village, and she still can save them.

After a quick pause to eat something, she continues runing and them she founds the village.

The village is not like when Asuna left, the smell in the air is not of the cookies and bread that the baker just did or the flowers that the florist had caught, she doesn't hear the people talking or the kids laugh while they were playing, and the village isn't welcoming like it was before. The village now is burning, smell like death, there are bodies spread all over the streets, persons that Asuna know, friends and familly.

Asuna can't believe it, she was too late the orgs have come first and she didn't do anything to help the people who help her when she needed. She walks in the streets searching, hoping for someone being alive."Asuna..." She hears a whisper, she turns around and sees Zigi, he came back to save the village, and besides in is Sejo but Sejo is in very bad shape, Asuna concludes that the died next to Zigi."ZIGI, by the gods what happened", she says coming closer to her friend, Zigi with a great effort answer, "After we run...from the orcs...we came to save... the village...but...we couldn't...we were too weak ..." tears roll from Asuna eyes and Zigi's, "Zigi it wasn't your fault, anyone thought that orgs would attack our village...we were not prepared for that ". Zigi shows a weak smile. "I'm happy... that you are... ok, you came...for the...vilage...for us..." Zigi cough and blood comes out of his mouth."You were...the best sister...that I could...ask for...I love you Asuna..." his eyes start to close, and Asuna catch Zigi hand in hers and squeeze it as comfort and saying that she's there."Zigi...I love you too". "Promise me...that you...tell Geso...that I love him too...".Zigi's breath starts to fade."I promise..." She said while kissing the top of Zigi's head. And that was the last words from Zigi, Asuna cry in pain holding Zigi in her chest.

Today Asuna lost her brothers, her family, her friends, her home...today she lost everything. Today is the day she swears for the death of her family that she will get revenge.

After saying a proper goodbye to her friends she decides to walk to the North of the Fear Forest, that's were the Orcs came from, and that's where she's going. She keeps Zigi knife, her life memory from him. She catches lianas from the Forest and a strong branch, and a few straight branches. It wasn't the first time she's doing a bow and her arrows. She walks in the forest for a long time and she realizes that she's lost. She taught to climb on something high and see the surroundings, so she starts to climb a big hill. When she's finished she looks around, its already night and down the hill, there's a small house. Maybe she can spend the night there, and if there's someone she can put an arrow in his skull, so Asuna starts to climb down the hill. 


End file.
